gebetan target on
by Panda Dayo
Summary: berniat menaklukkan hati gebetan, Slaine malah meleleh duluan #sendokgularii


**Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine | BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj |**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

.

.

Hari ini hari pertama dalam bulan Oktober di kalender Masehi. Tepatnya, hari ke lima puluh dua Slaine tak ternotis pujaan hati. Pemuda berhelai pucat itu tidak bisa lagi tidur nyenyak saat malam hari setelah mengetahui ada rasa yang tak biasa yang kini dirasa entah mengapa.

Intinya, Slaine lagi jatuh cinta.

Kegiatan barunya di pagi hari selain membereskan tempat tidur dan mandi adalah bermesraan dengan ponsel pintarnya kini. Ia mengetik keywords dengan lihai, dan jemarinya menggeser layar. Membaca cepat satu per satu judul artikel sebagai hasil pencarian di situs terkemuka, goondel.

Jarinya terhenti pada sebuah titel.

 ** _'Gebetan gak peka? Yuks sini sama qaqa.'_**

Slaine merinding sendiri. Tapi, ia mengklik juga pada akhirnya.

 ** _'Haey jombloers di seluruh dunia. Bosen jomblo? Coretsamayangnulisjugacoretbosencoretjadijomblongenescoret. Kali ini gue akan bagi-bagi tips gratis buat elo-elo pada yang mau dinotis gebetan. Oh iya hampir lupa, panggil aja gue Palem!'_**

 _Palem ndas lu._

"Slaine! Ayo sarapan!" suara luar mengintervensi acara pribadi Slaine.

"Ya, aku segera ke sana!" balasnya. Terpaksa Slaine menutup kembali ponselnya, tak lupa menjadikannya bookmark agar lebih mudah, sebelum berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

Target operasi panah cinta Slaine adalah seorang kakak kelas bernama Kaizuka Inaho. Ia berada di kelas 3-1 di lantai empat. Sedang kelas Slaine adalah 2-2, satu lantai di bawahnya. Dengan alasan mengantar tetangga cantik yang kebetulan selalu berangkat bersama dengannya, ia tiap pagi mendapat asupan wajah datar gebetan. Tetangganya bernama Asseylum dan sekelas dengan Inaho, jadi gapapa dong Slaine modus dikit.

 **Ohok.**

Pernah sekali Slaine bertanya pada Asseylum, bagaimana Inaho sehari-harinya. Asseylum bilang pemuda itu sangat membosankan karena tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi.

Asseylum bercerita, dulu saat masih kelas satu, Inaho pernah jatuh kepeleset di koridor karena kulit pisang. Ia tidak mengaduh atau apapun dan membuang sampah ke tempat yang semestinya. Atau ketika Inaho terjatuh saat lomba lari estafet di festival olahraga akibat tersandung batu dan kepalanya berdarah, ia tetap berlari hingga ke garis finish.

Slaine jadi ngeri sendiri, jadi ia meminta Asseylum menghentikan cerita sebelum jadi makin horor.

(Sebenarnya Asseylum ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang amat penting, tapi ya sudahlah)

Seperti kali ini, Slaine mengantar Asseylum ke kelasnya di lantai atas.

"Tidak mampir dulu, Slaine?" tawar Asseylum.

"Ah, tidak." Slaine melihat bangku Inaho yang kosong pagi ini. Benar-benar di luar dugaan. Baru saja dipikirkan, tak lama kemudian orang yang ia impikan datang.

"Pagi, Seylum-san" sapanya sebelum atensi beralih dari teman sekelas ke sebelahnya," Tunggu, kau siapa?" Inaho menelisik Slaine, mengamati lekat wajahnya dan menyentuh ujung helai-helai rambutnya.

 _Oh Tuhan tolonglah aku_ , -wajah Slaine sudah bak kepiting rebus akibat disentuh gebetan.

"Kau tidak tahu, Inaho-san? Padahal tiap pagi dia mengantarku ke sini. Namanya Slaine. Slaine, ini Inaho-san." Asseylum memperkenalkan dengan senang hati.

"Oh, jadi dia tetanggamu yang sering kau ceritakan?" tanya Inaho.

"Ceritakan?" Slaine mengernyit dan menatap Asseylum.

"Iya, kan? Dia lebih lucu daripada yang ada di foto, yang kuberikan padamu waktu itu, Inaho-san." Asseylum tertawa pelan pada Inaho.

 _'Apa?! Foto apa?!'_ Slaine panik. Kalau ini panel komik komedi mungkin rahang Slaine sudah jatuh bertemu lantai.

"Ya, harus kuakui itu." jawab Inaho sambil berjalan memasuki kelas. Diikuti Asseylum di belakangnya, meninggalkan Slaine dan bagian atas wajahnya yang menggelap.

.

Slaine tidak bisa konsentrasi di bangkunya, posisi legendaris dekat jendela.

Maksudnya Asseylum teh naon?! Emangnya dia ngasih foto apa?! Kumaha dapetinnya?!

Slaine pusing pala berbi.

Pelajaran sama sekali tak masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Tapi, itu bukan hal yang sulit karena semalam ia sudah mempelajari materi ini. Slaine lalu membuka kembali ponselnya dengan penghalang buku.

 _1\. Tahu apa-apa saja yang disukai doi._

 _Ini adalah salah satu langkah teraman, guys. Kamu harus tahu seenggaknya satu hal yang disukai doi. Mungkin kamu bisa memberi hadiah apa yang ia suka. Cara ini sih, 50:50 guys, gak ada jaminan. Tapi, seenggaknya kamu udah mencoba nunjukkin eksistensi dirimu pada dia._

Slaine mengerutkan kening. Apa yang disukai Inaho, ya? Maklum saja lah, bercakap saja tak pernah. Lalu Slaine beralih ke tips selanjutnya.

 _2\. Kesempatan Ngobrol_

 _Nah ini sebenernya masih ada sangkut pautnya sama nomor satu. Tapi, kalau nomor satu gak kamu laksanain sih juga gak apa. Tapi lebih enak kan, habis ngasi gift terus saling ngobrol? Kamu bisa jadi tau lebih banyak tentang doi dan mengurangi rasa gugupmu. Gotcha!_

Iya, ya benar juga, pikir Slaine. Berarti ia harus melaksanakan amanah yang pertama dulu; mencari tahu kesukaan gebetannya. Nanti ia akan bertanya pada Asseylum saja, lah.

 _Drrt drrttt_

Slaine merasakan vibra dari ponselnya, cepat-cepat ia membuka ada apa. Dan ternyata...sebuah pesan masuk. Slaine heran, melihat nomor dan mail asing, namun tetap dibukanya.

 _'Kutunggu di halaman belakang sekolah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu,_

 _Kaizuka Inaho.'_

Slaine meleleh di tempat. Rupanya ia tak perlu bersusah-susah.

.

.

Slaine berjalan dengan hati melompat gembira. Sial, dia sedikit gugup. Kira-kira Inaho ingin berbicara apa, ya?

 _Jangan-jangan dia bakal ditembak?_

Slaine geleng-geleng, merasakan kedua pipinya memanas hebat. Tidak mungkin, lah.

Begitu sampai di tujuan, Slaine terpaksa menunggu, karena orang yang mengajaknya ternyata belum nongol. Dengan sabar dan ikhlas Slaine berdiri demi pujaan hati hingga senja tiba.

Slaine menguap ketika angin sore itu berhembus menyapanya. Inaho di mana sih? Ah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk piket? Slaine berusaha berpikiran positif. Ia percaya gebetannya bukan orang yang mudah ingkar janji.

(Darimana?)

Hingga alam berganti tayang, Inaho tak kunjung datang.

Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi benak Slaine ketika ia pulang pukul delapan malam. Inaho masih belum muncul dan ia memutuskan beristirahat di rumah saja. Mungkin Inaho lupa, pikirnya. Slaine tak mau memikirkan hal-hal yang jelek tentang gebetannya. Ingin ia menelpon balik ke nomor tadi tapi malu setengah mati. Niatnya akhirnya tak jadi terlaksana. Besok, mampukah ia menanyakannya?

Slaine berangkat seperti biasa dan mengantar Asseylum ke kelasnya terlebih dulu. Asseylum tak bercerita apa-apa soal Inaho hari ini.

Mereka terhenti di depan pintu kelas Asseylum. Slaine kembali setelah gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih. Slaine pun tak melihat Inaho di bangkunya kali ini. Apa dia sakit, ya? Pantas saja kemarin tak datang. Slaine mencoba berbesar hati. Tapi apa yang ia harapkan kandas begitu mendengar seorang siswa berlari ke kelas Asseylum dan meraung-raung, menyebut Inaho sedang dalam kondisi kritis di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan.

Slaine terpaku.

.

* * *

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kau hampir jadi mumi hidup, Kaizuka."

Teman-teman Inaho datang menjenguk usai pulang sekolah, termasuk Asseylum. Slaine menunggu di luar dan mendengarkan saja. Lagipula ia belum terlalu mengenal Inaho, sedikit sungkan jika tiba-tiba harus bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Inaho mengalami kecelakaan di depan sebuah toko bunga. Ketika ia menyeberangi zebra cross. Untung ia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit sehingga masih bisa selamat.

Teman-teman Inaho kemudian bubar. Tak terkecuali Asseylum yang menepuk pundak Slaine.

"Slaine, kau tak mau berbicara dengan Inaho?"

Slaine tersenyum tipis, "Mari ku antar pulang, Asseylum."

Asseylum berkedip heran. Tapi akhirnya mereka pulang bersama juga. Meninggalkan Inaho yang menatap dalam diam penuh makna.

.

Slaine sedikit menyesal tak bicara pada Inaho saat itu. Kesempatan bagus justru ia sia-siakan. Tapi ia sendiri bingung harus bercakap bagaimana jadi solusi satu-satunya adalah menghindar selama seminggu ini.

Asseylum tak masuk hari ini karena pergi ke luar kota. Slaine tak punya alasan untuk ke kelas Inaho. Jadi beginilah dia, berdiam diri di dalam kelas tanpa melakukan apa-apa sepanjang jam istirahat.

 _"Perhatian!"_

Speaker kelasnya berbunyi. Slaine mengernyit, seingatnya anggota klub broadcast siaran tiap hari Kamis,bukan hari Senin seperti saat ini.

 _"Tes, tes, oke! Slaine Troyard, kumohon dengarkan aku, Kaizuka Inaho."_

Serempak pandangan siswa sekelas tertuju ke arah Slaine.

 _"..aku menyukaimu. Berkencanlah denganku."_

Slaine membeliakkan sepasang matanya sebelum pingsan di tempat.

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

a/n : aku tau ini ga nyambung yang penting berakhir hepi :(((((

thanks for read

siluman panda

* * *

 **omake**

* * *

"Tangkap Kaizuka Inaho!"

Inaho terkesiap, berdiri refleks menjauhi mic dan juga kejaran anggota klub broadcast yang datang ke ruangan ini ketika mendengar speaker berbunyi.

"Jangan lepaskan Kaizuka!"

Tampaknya Inaho akan berstatus sebagai buronan sementara klub broadcast.


End file.
